blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky
sky & blue is the eighth opening theme of the ''Black Clover'' anime. It is performed by GIRLFRIEND. Characters in Order of Appearance *Asta *Yuno *Lemiel Silvamillion Clover *Tetia *Licht *Rhya *Fana (elf) *Vetto *Ronne *Patolli *William Vangeance *Leopold Vermillion *Fuegoleon Vermillion *Luck Voltia *Mereoleona Vermillion *Lira *Rill Boismortier *Nero Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 何年先だって語って 信じたいから今笑って 愛を愛を愛 たしかな約束が欲しくて 楽しくなりそうなほうへ 一緒に走っていこうね いつの間にか君の背中遠く感じてる 青い空にシャツが揺れる 未来は sky & blue ひたむきに cry & fight だから 待って待って待って待って 置いてかないでいてよ 今すぐ fly away 闘うよ try again だから 待って待って待って おんなじ場所にいたいよ 重なる 痛い痛い胸の痛みが 君に話したい 僕の気持ちが 本当のことね maybe find light |-| Romaji= Nan-nen sendatte katatte Shinjitaikara ima waratte Ai o ai o ai Tashikana yakusoku ga hoshikute Tanoshiku nari-sōna hō e Issho ni hashitte ikou ne Itsunomanika kimi no senaka tōku kanji teru Aoi sora ni shatsu ga yureru Mirai wa sky& blue Hitamuki ni cry & fight Dakara Matte matte matte matte Oite kanaide ite yo Ima sugu fly away Tatakau yo try again Dakara Matte matte matte On'naji basho ni itai yo Kasanaru Itaiitai mune no itami ga Kimi ni hanashitai Boku no kimochi ga Hontō no koto ne maybe find light |-| English= Full Version Kanji= こんなに胸が高鳴って 走り出したくなるの どうして? 愛を愛を愛 予感がカラダを鳴らしてる 声にだせないよ pain & scratch そんな簡単なことじゃないよ 愛を愛を愛 さよならが近づくようで 楽しくなりそうなほうへ 一緒に走りだそうね ペダル踏んで君の背中追いかけて走る 白いシャツに目が眩んで 未来は sky & blue ひたむきに cry & fight だから 待って待って待って待って 置いてかないでいてよ 今すぐ fly away 闘うよ try again だから 待って待って待って おんなじ場所にいたいよ 重なる 痛い痛い胸の痛みが 君に話したい 僕の気持ちが 本当のことね maybe find light 何年先だって語って 信じたいから今笑って 愛を愛を愛 たしかな約束が欲しくて 楽しくなりそうなほうへ 一緒に走っていこうね いつの間にか君の背中遠く感じてる 青い空にシャツが揺れる おんなじ sky & blue 目指してく cry & fight だから 待って待って待って待って 先を行かないでいてよ 何度も fly away 諦めず try again だから 待って待って待って 隣で並んでいたいよ 重なる 痛い痛い胸の痛みが 君には言えない 僕の気持ちが 溢れ出してる maybe find light いつだって必死に 今日を生きていたいだけだから 永遠なんてなくて、保障だってなくて それでも走っていくんだ 未来は sky & blue ひたむきに cry & fight だから 待って待って待って待って 置いてかないでいてよ 今すぐ fly away 闘うよ try again だから 待って待って待って おんなじ場所にいたいよ 重なる 痛い痛い胸の痛みが 君に話したい 僕の気持ちが 背中を押すよ maybe find light |-| Romaji= Kon'nani mune ga takanatte Hashiridashitaku naru no dōshite? Ai o ai o ai Yokan ga Karada o narashi teru Koe ni dasenai yo pain& scratch Son'na kantan'na koto janai yo Ai o ai o ai Sayonara ga chikadzuku yōde Tanoshiku nari-sōna hō e Issho ni hashiri dasou ne Pedaru funde kimi no senaka oikakete hashiru Shiroi shatsu ni me ga kurande Mirai wa sky& blue Hitamuki ni cry & fight Dakara Matte matte matte matte Oite kanaide ite yo Ima sugu fly away Tatakau yo try again Dakara Matte matte matte On'naji basho ni itai yo Kasanaru Itaiitai mune no itami ga Kimi ni hanashitai Boku no kimochi ga Hontō no koto ne maybe find light Nan-nen sendatte katatte Shinjitaikara ima waratte Ai o ai o ai Tashikana yakusoku ga hoshikute Tanoshiku nari-sōna hō e Issho ni hashitte ikou ne Itsunomanika kimi no senaka tōku kanji teru Aoi sora ni shatsu ga yureru On'naji sky& blue Mezashite ku cry & fight Dakara Matte matte matte matte Saki o ikanaide ite yo Nando mo fly away Akiramezu try again Dakara Matte matte matte Tonari de narande itai yo Kasanaru Itaiitai mune no itami ga Kimi ni wa ienai Boku no kimochi ga Afure dashi teru maybe find light Itsu datte hisshi ni Kyō o ikite itai dakedakara Eien nante nakute, hoshō datte nakute Sore demo hashitte iku nda Mirai wa sky & blue Hitamuki ni cry & fight Dakara Matte matte matte matte Oite kanaide ite yo Ima sugu fly away Tatakau yo try again Dakara Matte matte matte On'naji basho ni itai yo Kasanaru Itaiitai mune no itami ga Kimi ni hanashitai Boku no kimochi ga Senaka o osu yo maybe find light |-| English= Video Black Clover - Opening 8 sky & blue Navigation